Leap In Time
by Jace5000
Summary: When chasing Sebastian, The New York shadowhunters go back in time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Jace, Clary, Simon, Isabelle, Alec, and Magnus were on their way back to Magnus's apartment. They were talking with each other joking around. They had just killed a Vermithrall demon and were still pumped up on adrenalin.

They were almost to Magnus's apartment when Clary nudged Jace. "Look!" she whispered.

Jace looked and saw a boy staring at them. The boy was about the same height as Jace, with a head of hair so blond it looked white and eyes so black you couldn't tell the pupil from the iris. "Sebastian." Jace hissed. Sebastian turned and ran.

"Guys come on its Sebastian." Clary yelled.

"What? Where?" the others asked.

"There." Jace pointed. "Come on he's getting away."

They all ran after Sebastian who had a bit of a head start and was getting away. "Magnus can you do something to slow him down or stop him?" Isabelle shouted.

"I would try but I am still getting over the cold I had last week and my magic has been doing weird things lately."

"What about the spell you used to turn him into a statue when we went to find Ragnor Fell, and we found you instead?" Clary asked.

"I guess I can try, but I can't guarantee it will work." Magnus said. "And if it does, I can't guarantee it will work how we want it to."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Simon said, as if he were nervous about Magnus using magic and not being able to control what it did. "You aren't going to end up turning him into a rat or an elephant or something, are you? Because that would probably make it a bit harder to catch him."

"I don't think using a spell to freeze someone is going end up turning him into a rat or elephant. However since my magic has been on the fritz for a few days I cannot guarantee anything." Magnus replied.

"Well if you are going to try to freeze him just do it already; he's getting away." Jace said impatiently.

Sebastian ran down an ally and they all followed. The ally was a dead end and the there was no other way out. Sebastian was doing something they couldn't see. Suddenly there was a portal in front of him, and he was about to step through.

"Do the spell now Magnus." Jace urged.

Magnus wiggled his fingers at Sebastian and in a flash of blue sparks a giant duck appeared where Sebastian used to be. The duck was about the same height as Jace and had white feathers and black eyes.

"Well" Magnus said slowly "He's not a rat or elephant."

"Really, Magnus, a duck?" Jace said giving Magnus a dirty look.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Will, Jem, and Tessa were sitting around the table in the dining room along with Charlotte, and Gabriel, waiting for Gideon and Henry. Silence descended over the table when what appeared to be a hole in the air opened, and a giant duck waddled out.

"What is that?!" Gabriel said, with his eyes nearly popping out of his face.

"It's a giant duck," said Will. "Surely you have seen a duck, Gabriel. They live in Hyde Park. Although this duck is rather on the large side. If it decides to eat someone, I say we throw Gabriel to it as bait while we kill it. Don't worry, Gabriel. We'll probably be able to kill it before it eats you."

"I know what a duck is, Will. And if we are going to feed anyone to the duck, I think it should be you. Unless you are too scared of the duck, that is," Gabriel said, glaring at Will.

"I am not scared of ducks. I just don't trust them." Will said.

"Stop it. No one is feeding anyone to the duck." Charlotte said, exasperated.

By then, Sebastian in duck form had started making his way out of the room and out of the London Institute. "Where is he going? The duck I mean," Jem questioned.

"I don't know. Maybe to Hyde Park to eat all the small ducks. Maybe he's one of the cannibal ducks I created when I fed poultry pie to the mallards in Hyde Park," Will said, grinning like a mad man.

"I highly doubt that, Will," Tessa said. "Besides, what makes you think he is a he. He may be a she."

"Regardless of his or her gender," Jem interjected, "what are going to do about it?"

After watching Sebastian in duck form waddle through the portal, Alec, Jace, Clary, Simon, Isabelle, and Magnus glanced quickly at each other. "All right everybody, through the portal before it closes!" Jace exclaimed. They all took a step, and they were through.

On the other side of the portal they found a group of people standing around looking at the portal, as if it were an alien space ship that had just landed on earth. They were shadowhunters, Clary guessed, judging from their marks. "What?" Jace asked. "Never seen a group of shadowhunters come out of a portal before?"

"No, actually I haven't." said a black haired boy with dark blue eyes. He looked a lot like Alec, Clary thought. "What is a portal?"

"It's what we just came through." replied Jace. "Now has anyone seen a rather large duck with white feathers and black eyes come through here?"

"Excuse me, before you answer that, can I have a word with my companions here?" asked Magnus, pulling Jace, Clary, and the rest of them off to the side.

"What?" Alec asked.

"I think we've travelled back in time." Magnus said.

"Why would you think that?" Simon asked.

"Because they," he pointed to Tessa, Will, and Jem, "are people I knew in the past."

"Well, that would explain why they are dressed like people from the 1800s." Isabelle said.

"So what do we do?" asked Jace. "We need to find Sebastian and get him back to our own time, and turn him back into a person. Who knows what kind of damage he will do in duck form."

"Unless somebody else knows how to create a portal that can make people travel through time, how are we even supposed to get back to our own time?" Clary asked.

"We'll have to figure something out but for now we will just try to find Sebastian." said Jace.

They turned back to the group of shadowhunters. "Well? Has anybody seen a giant white duck waddle through here?" Jace asked with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Why yes we did see a duck of that description come through here," Will said. "Is it your duck?"

"Yes it is our duck. Kind of," The blonde boy with gold eyes said.

"How is it 'kind of' your duck? And really, a duck? Don't you think a cat or a dog would make a better pet?" Will asked.

"He's not a pet," said the tiny red head. Her stature and figure reminded Will of Charlotte, but her hair was as bright as Henry's. "He was a shadowhunter, but Magnus tried to freeze him and accidentally turned him into a duck."

"If he is a shadowhunter then why was Magnus trying to freeze him?" Jem asked.

"Because he is an enemy of the clave." The boy who looked almost exactly like Will said.

"Why is he an enemy of the clave?" asked Charlotte.

"He is an enemy of the clave because he is trying to destroy the world," said the tall girl with black hair.

"Why would he want to do that? In case he hasn't noticed he is kind of living here," Will said.

"Because he's a crazy demon boy," said the boy standing next to the tall, black haired girl. He wasn't a shadowhunter, Will noticed; he didn't have any marks.

"Demon boy? I thought you said he was a shadowhunter! How could he be a demon if he's a shadowhunter?" Tessa asked.

"It's a long story and we don't exactly have time to tell it right now. In case you haven't noticed, we need to find an evil duck that is currently walking the streets of London," The small red headed girl said.

"I've been thinking," Magnus said.

"Really and what have you been thinking about?" The blonde one asked.

"Well," Magnus replied, "the spell I used to turn Sebastian into a duck was kind of like the spell that turned Simon into a rat. So it should wear off in a few hours."

"Who's Simon? I think it's about time for some introductions to be made," Will said, turning to Magnus. "Magnus, will you please introduce us to your new friends? And why are you dressed so strangely? You look like you were dumped into a vat of glitter."

Magnus stepped forward so he was between the shadowhunters from the future and the past. It was odd seeing his worlds from the past and future collide. Magnus looked between the two different shadowhunter groups, "This is Simon Lewis," Magnus said, waving a hand toward Simon. He turned and pointed toward Clary, "This is Clary Fray and next to her is Jace Herondale. And here we have Alec and Isabelle Lightwood." Magnus then gestured toward the shadowhunters from the past, "Alec, Jace, Clary, Simon, Isabelle meet Charlotte Branwell, Will Herondale, James Carstairs, Tessa Gray, and Gabriel Lightwood." Magnus finished the introductions and stepped back. "And I happen to like glitter."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Will looked at the shadowhunters from the future, "Why do you have the same last names as us? I, for one, know I don't have any unknown relatives."

"Also," Gabriel butted in, "Are you sure you got their last names correct, Magnus? Because Miss Lightwood and Mr. Lightwood look more like Herondales than they do Lightwoods."

"I know what my last name is. It's Lightwood." Isabelle said, hotly before Magnus could reply.

"I'm pretty sure my last name is Herondale," Jace said.

"That still doesn't explain why you have the same last names as us. Well except for Miss Fray and Mr. Lewis who have completely different last names." Jem pointed out.

"Please, call us by our first names," said Clary. "And Simon and I don't have the same last names as you do because my mother left the clave before I was born and changed her last name, and Simon isn't a shadowhunter."

"If he isn't a shadowhunter then what is he?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm a vampire," Simon said, smiling.

"If you're a vampire how are you standing in that patch of sunlight?" Tessa asked. "I thought vampires could only go out at night."

"Simon's a daylighter." Clary explained. "Look we really need to find duck Sebastian."

"I don't understand," Charlotte said. "How did Simon become a daylighter?"

"We don't have time to get into that right now. We really need to find Sebastian," Jace interrupted.

"How are we going to find Sebastian?" Alec asked.

"When he left he dropped this." Tessa said, holding up a feather.

"A feather!" Jace's eyes lit up. "Magnus, start tracking."

"I'll come with you." Will announced.

The future shadowhunters all looked at him. "Why would you do that?" Alec asked.

"Because, if this Sebastian is really evil he needs to be stopped. Besides he's a giant duck, and I don't want a giant duck wandering the streets of the city I live in." Will replied.

"But what about Mortmain?" Jem asked. "Just because this Sebastian guy showed up doesn't mean that he's just going to stop going after Tessa."

"Right now we don't know where Mortmain is, so there really isn't any point in sitting around here until he shows up. And if this Sebastian person is really as evil as he sounds then he may decide to join Mortmain," Will explained.

"Are you coming or not? Either way we're leaving now." Isabelle said over her shoulder, as she walked towards the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The shadowhunters from the New York Institute, along with Will, Simon, and Magnus, made their way to Hyde Park. "Are there any ponds, rivers, lakes, or other bodies of water around here?" Alec asked.

"Well there is a pond here in Hyde Park where ducks gather." Will said.

"Good, let's go there first." said Jace.

When they reached the pond they found it in a state of bedlam. There were ducks quacking in terror and trying to fly away while a giant white duck with eyes as black as the inside of a cave without artificial lighting, sat in the middle of the pond and snatched them up and ate them. "I knew he was a cannibal duck!" exclaimed Will.

"Why would you think he was a cannibal duck?" Clary asked, giving Will a strange look.

"The way he was…" Will started, but was interrupted when duck Sebastian started to change shape. Sebastian was changing back in the middle of the pond as the future shadowhunters and Will stared.

"He's going to be soaked when he's done changing back into Sebastian. He is going to have his clothes on, right?" Simon looked at Magnus questioningly.

"I believe he should be wearing his clothes when he has fully changed back into Sebastian," Magnus said. "You were when you changed back into a person after being a rat, right?"

Simon nodded, keeping his mouth shut. He didn't want to think about, or talk about, the time he had been turned into a rat.

They watched as evil duck Sebastian finished changing back into evil shadowhunter Sebastian and sank below the surface of the water. Sebastian's head broke the surface of the water and he started swimming towards the shore. When Sebastian stepped out of the water he was soaking wet and glaring at the New York shadowhunters. "Man, it's got to be tough swimming with all those weapons attached to him like that," Simon observed.

Sebastian made his way toward the little band of shadowhunters and stopped about five feet away. "Hello Clarissa. And you brought the rest of your little friends as well, I see." Sebastian grinned. "Although, I don't think I know you." His voice was low and menacing, as he looked at Will.

"I'm Will Herondale," Will said.

"Another Herondale! I take it we've traveled back in time then." Sebastian said, looking at the shadowhunters from the future.

"Wait, you're from the future?" Will said disbelievingly.

"Yup, but you have to swear on the angel that you won't tell anybody" Jace said, cheerfully.

"Why can't I tell anybody?" Will asked.

"Because it could change the future, and I rather like existing," Jace said. "Now please swear on the angel that you won't tell anybody."

"What if I don't swear?" asked Will.

"Then we'll have Magnus preform a spell to make you forget. However since his magic has been doing weird things lately you may end up with total amnesia," Jace said, and grinned.

"Fine, I swear on the angel I won't tell anybody about you being from the future," Will swore. "I don't want to end up with total amnesia. That would be a disaster!"

Jace turned back to Sebastian, "Now if you would be so cooperative as to come with us; we can head back to the future."

"Well that's not going to happen. At least not right away," Sebastian said. Then he drew his sword and rushed at them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Jace, Alec, Isabelle, Clary, and Will drew their weapons as well. Jace parried Sebastian's blow and struck back at him. Sebastian stopped Jace's seraph blade, grabbed Jace by the back of the neck, and bashed his head against the armrest on a nearby bench. Jace crumpled to the ground in an unconscious heap. Clary rushed forward to Jace and knelt down beside him. She put her fingers on the side of his throat checking for a pulse. She relaxed when she felt one.

Clary looked up just as Sebastian hit Alec with the back of his hand so hard it caused Alec to fall to the ground and groan. Alec tried to get back up but he fell back to the ground and Clary guessed that he probably had a concussion. Clary picked up her seraph blade and got up. She started towards Sebastian just as he knocked out both Will and Isabelle by hitting their heads together.

Sebastian turned toward Simon and Magnus. Simon's fangs had sprung out and were now barred in Sebastian's direction. Simon sprang at Sebastian and Sebastian threw a dagger which buried itself in Simon's stomach. Simon landed on top of Sebastian and they rolled around on the grass. Sebastian got the upper hand and punched Simon in the face. Sebastian stood up and kicked Simon twice in the ribs then stabbed his sword into Simon. It had been aimed at Simon's heart, but Simon had moved just in time for it to miss his heart and end up in his shoulder instead.

Clary rushed forward to slash at Sebastian with her seraph blade while his back was turned. Sebastian turned just as she was about to land a blow and caught her arm. He punched her in the diaphragm, and she stumbled backward and fell landing on her back gasping for air. Sebastian turned toward Magnus who had his hands up.

"Are you going to try and fight me too, Warlock?" Sebastian asked, not even sounding winded.

In response Magnus twitched his fingers and blue sparks shot from them towards Sebastian. Sebastian moved aside quickly dodging Magnus's attempt to take him down. He ran forward swinging his sword at Magnus's head. Magnus ducked the sword and Sebastian grabbed him by the back of the neck. He brought his knee up into Magnus's stomach, causing Magnus to double over. Sebastian punched Magnus in the throat hard enough to knock him out.

Sebastian turned towards Clary. She had regained her breath and was in the process of getting up. Sebastian strode towards her bent over and thrust his shoulder into her stomach. Knocking the breath out of her again and picking her up at the same time. Sebastian started running with Clary slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He was heading away from the London Institute. Clary had no clue where he was going, but she knew she didn't want to go with him.

"Put me down." Clary demanded and started struggling.

Sebastian pulled something out of his weapons belt. It was a stele, she saw. He pulled her down off his shoulder and set her on the ground. He grabbed her arm and started drawing a rune on her. She recognized it as the same rune which Jace had used to knock her out when he was under Lilith's control. Clary started struggling trying to get away, but Sebastian's hold was too strong. Sebastian finished the rune and Clary slumped into him completely unconscious.

Jace woke up on a bed in the infirmary of the London Institute. He sat up, then grabbed his head as a jolt of pain shot through it. "Hell," Jace groaned. "What happened?"

"Sebastian happened." Alec said from his seat in the bed beside Jace's.

Jace looked around. "Where's Clary?" Jace's voice had a note of panic in it.

"Sebastian took her after he knocked us all out." Simon said as he walked into the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Clary woke with pounding headache. It felt as if a million little people were taking little hammers to the inside of her skull. She groaned and sat up. She looked around to see she was in a room dimly lit by the moon light coming through the window. She jumped when a movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Clary turned to see Sebastian get up from an arm chair next to the bed she was on.

"Good, you're awake." Sebastian said, coming over to the bed and sitting down on the edge.

"Where am I?" Clary asked, hoarsely. Her throat was dry and she was in desperate need of some water.

"You are here with me. Nothing else matters." Sebastian sat back and looked at her, lazily sweeping his gaze from her head to her feet and back again.

Clary shifted nervously, not liking the way Sebastian looked at her. "Where are Jace and the others? Are they okay?" Clary asked.

"I left them unconscious in the park. What happened to them after that, I don't know, and I don't really care," Sebastian said, leaning forward and brushing a stray strand of hair from her face. Clary flinched away from his touch and he frowned down at her.

"Where am I?" Clary asked again. "We need to find them and go back to our own time." Clary looked around the room for a door. She spotted it on the other side of the room and got up. Clary looked down when her bare feet touched the ground and realized that her shoes and weapons were gone. She looked around again, and when she didn't see them decided they were not in the sparsely decorated room. Clary headed for the door and when she reached it grabbed the door knob, turned it, and pulled. The door did not open. She pulled again and it still remained closed.

"It's locked," Sebastian said, smirking.

Clary looked at him and then reached for her stele that she kept in her pocket. When she came up empty handed she looked at Sebastian. "Where is my Stele?" she asked.

"I took it," he said. "You didn't really think I was going to leave you with the most powerful weapon you have, did you?" He got up from his seat on the bed and began stalking towards her. Clary's heart began to pound in her chest and she began inching her way along the wall away from Sebastian.

"We have to go after her," Jace said getting up from the bed, completely ignoring the fact that his head still hurt.

"I agree," Simon said. "But we can't go after her with all of you still hurt."

"No. We need to go after her now," Jace insisted. "We don't know what Sebastian is doing to her. He could be hurting her."

"Jace, are you listening to me? We can't go after her while you guys are still hurt. Right now you're no match for Sebastian. He'll just knock you out and take off again. At least right now we know where he is and where he is keeping Clary," Simon said trying to calm Jace down.

"Fine. We'll wait, but we're going after her tomorrow no matter what," Jace conceded.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Clary continued backing away as Sebastian strode toward her. Her back bumped against the corner of the wall and she couldn't go any further. Sebastian stopped less than a foot in front of her and her breathing became shallow.

"What are you doing?" her voice wavered and she inwardly cringed. She shouldn't show weakness in front of Sebastian.

Sebastian just grinned and brought his hand up and stroked her cheek. "Now that you are here with me we can be together. There is nothing stopping us," he said, still grinning. He pulled her up against him so that they were pressed together.

Clary pushed against him, "Let me go. You're my brother for heaven's sake." She started struggling trying to push him away.

Sebastian tightened his grip on her, holding her immobile. "No. I know you don't care that I am your brother. You didn't care when you thought Jace was your brother so why should you care now?" he said calmly and swooped down pressing his mouth against hers.

Clary froze then brought her hand up, curled it into a fist, and punched Sebastian in the throat. Well at least she tried to. Right before her fist made contact with his throat he caught it and twisted her arm behind her back. Clary retaliated by bringing her knee up between his legs and kneeing him in the groin. Sebastian let go of her doubling over and she grabbed the stele from his belt. Clary had just reached the door and was just about to start drawing the open rune when Sebastian grabbed her around the waist. He picked her up pinning her arms to her sides and carried her toward the bed. He through her on it, face down. He climbed on top of her straddling her hips and grabbed her arms wrenching them behind her. He pressed her wrists together holding them with one hand while he grabbed a rope with the other and started tying them together. When he had her hands tied together he leaned down so close his breath brushed across her ear and whispered, "The next time you try to attack me, I will make sure that your precious Jace is the one to pay." Sebastian got up off her and walked to the door. Right before he opened it he looked back at her and smiled an evil smile.

Jace was standing at the table in the library looking at a map of London with the others, trying to figure out the best way to rescue Clary. They knew she was being held in same place that Tessa had been held by the Dark Sisters. Unfortunately there was a lot more security there now than there was then, making it a lot harder for them to get in.

"So how are supposed to get in?" Jace asked impatiently. "We can't just walk in there like Will did."

"I did not just walk in." Will said sounding rather offended. "I snuck in using skill."

"Ok. Well we can't just sneak in like you did. There is a lot more security now than there was then." Jace sniped back.

"Will you guys knock it off? Nobody will be sneaking in anywhere without a plan, and there won't be a plan if you guys don't quit arguing," Isabelle shouted and everyone stopped and looked at her. "Now," Isabelle sounded slightly calmer, "Simon's got a plan and it's a pretty good one at that, so just shut up and listen."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"You want us to do what?" Jace said, incredulous.

"I think it's a rather good plan," Will commented. "There should be just one slight adjustment made to it though. Instead of sending yourself in as bait, Simon, we should send Gabriel."

"Send me where?" Gabriel asked, walking into the room.

"As bait to distract the guards while we rescue Clary and kidnap Sebastian," Will said, grinning.

Gabriel glared at Will. "What is it with you and wanting to use me as bait, Will? For the last time. I AM NOT BAIT! AND I WILL NOT BE USED AS BAIT!" Gabriel's voice got louder and louder as he went on.

"What is going on here?" Charlotte asked, coming into the room. "I can here shouting all the way in my office."

"Will wants to use me as bait," Gabriel said, still glaring at Will.

"Will," Charlotte reproached. "I thought I already told you that no one is being used as bait."

"It was Simon's idea," Will said.

"Hey!" Simon protested. "It was my idea to use myself as bait. You're the one who suggested using Gabriel instead."

"Why does anyone need to be used as bait?" Charlotte said, utterly confused.

"We know Sebastian is holding Clary in the same house where the Dark Sisters held Tessa, but it's being guarded by automatons, which means that Sebastian is probably working with Mortmain. To get in, Simon is going to lure away a group of four automatons. Then Magnus is going to glamour us to look like automatons and we're going to go in and find Clary. And maybe, hopefully, we'll be able to get Sebastian too," Jace explained.

"Why don't you just kill the automatons?" Gabriel asked.

"We won't kill them because that would create a lot more noise than if they run after a thief or someone trying to break in," Simon explained.

"Okay. So who is going and how are you planning on catching Sebastian?" Charlotte asked. "From what I've heard he's going to be hard to subdue."

"We're going to try to drug him," Isabelle said.

Jace looked out the window. "We should get going. It's almost dark."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Jace, Alec, Isabelle, Will, and Magnus were walking down the hallway where Will had found Tessa. They were looking for Clary. They were somewhat spread out opening each door they came across. "Have any of you found her yet?" Isabelle asked.

A chorus of no's was the only reply. "Guys, come here," Alec said, waving them over.

Alec was at the end of the hallway, looking around the corner. When the others joined him they looked around the corner and saw what he did. Sebastian was in the hallway walking toward them. "He just came out of a room. Maybe Clary is in it," Alec said.

"Maybe, but we won't find out if we get caught snooping," Will pointed out.

They all started trying to blend in. Sebastian past them, not even glancing at them. "That was close," Magnus said, as they made their way to the door Alec said Sebastian came out of.

Jace tried turning the door knob. It wouldn't turn. They all looked at each other. "Maybe that means Clary's here?" Jace guessed. He pulled out his stele and started drawing a rune on the door. A sort of window opened allowing them to see inside the room. What they saw made their blood run cold. Row upon row of automatons were being outfitted with human skin taken from bodies laid out on tables.

Isabelle made a sound of disgust and pulled back. "That's disgusting what they did to those people," she said. "Come on, we should continue searching for Clary."

"Let's go the way Sebastian was headed," Jace suggested. "Perhaps he was going to Clary."

The others nodded and they headed off in the direction they had seen Sebastian going.

Clary lay on the bed, bored. She was stiff, and her wrists hurt from being tied behind her back for so long. She wished her hands were untied and that she had her art supplies with her. She huffed out a sigh and had just stood up when Sebastian came into the room. He walked towards her and picked her up.

"Time to go, Little Sister," Sebastian said.

"Why? Where are we going?" Clary asked.

Sebastian said nothing and started for the door just as it burst open and Jace walked in.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"Jace," Clary shouted.

Jace looked at her briefly before shifting his gaze back to Sebastian. "Let her go, Sebastian," Jace commanded.

"No. She is my sister, and I will never let her go," Sebastian said, glaring at Jace. "Now, I suggest you leave."

"I'm not leaving without Clary," Jace's voice was determined.

"Then I guess you're not leaving," Sebastian grinned and set Clary down behind him. He pulled his sword from its sheath charged at Jace.

Jace ducked away from the sword and pulled a dagger from his weapons belt. He swung at Sebastian. Sebastian stepped aside and caught Jace's wrist. He slammed his wrist into side of the door frame. Jace cried out as he felt bones in his wrist crunch. Jace kicked out at Sebastian, catching him in the knee. Sebastian's leg gave out and he fell to the ground.

"Alec, would you please give Sebastian his surprise now, or in the very near future," Jace hollered.

Clary watched the two boys fight. She wished she could help, but her hands were still tied behind her. She saw Isabelle make her way to her. Isabelle pulled a dagger from a thigh sheath. She grabbed Clary's wrists and cut the rope binding them.

Jace had gotten the upper hand and was sitting on Sebastian. "Alec, would you please drug him already?" Jace said, impatiently.

Alec came toward Sebastian and was about to inject him with the drug when an automaton shoved him sideways. Alec stumbled and dropped the needle. He turned just in time to watch as the automaton picked Jace up and threw him across the room. Sebastian sprang to his feet and ran for the door. He made it outside just as five more automatons came into the room.

"This isn't good," Will said, drawing a seraph blade.

"What are those things?" Clary asked.

"Automatons," Jace replied taking a seraph blade from his weapons belt and handing it to Clary. "Here. Take this."

"Magnus can you do something to get rid of them," Alec asked.

"No, I'm too drained from casting the all those glamours," Magnus replied.

"Guess that means we have to fight our way out of here," Isabelle said, her whip uncoiling from around her wrist.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Isabelle brought her whip forward. It whistled through the air and wrapped around the neck of an automaton. Isabelle pulled her whip back and it sliced through the neck of the automaton, severing its head.

Clary ducked as an automaton swung at her. She brought her seraph blade up and sliced its arm off. The automaton staggered back as black fluid sprayed from the stump of its severed arm. Clary slashed out again at the automaton and this time was able to driver her blade through its chest. The automaton crumpled to the ground in a heap of metal and human flesh. Out of the corner of her eye Clary saw Jace and Will dispatching the automatons that had gone after them. Clary turned to see where the other automaton had gone, just in time to watch Alec slice its head off with a seraph blade.

"We should get going before any more of those things come after us," Jace said.

They turned to leave the room, "Where's Simon?" Clary asked, a note of panic entering her voice.

"Simon's okay. He lured away some automatons so that we could sneak in. He should be back at the Institute. We'll meet him there," Jace replied, as they made their way out of the building.

Sebastian paced across the room. Jace and the rest of those bumbling idiots had taken her. They had taken his little sister away from him. Again. "We have to go after her," he said, his voice low.

"Why would I use my army to go after your sister?" Mortmain asked, from his seat next to the fire place.

"Because she's in the London Institute along with Tessa Gray, and I know you want Tessa," Sebastian said, his voice taking on a persuasive and cajoling tone. "How about we attack the London Institute. You need a shadowhunter to open the doors of the Institute, and I need an army that can fight. I'm a shadowhunter and you have the army."

Mortmain considered this and replied, "That sounds reasonable. We shall attack tomorrow night, an hour after the sun sets."

The New York shadowhunters sat across the table from the London shadowhunters. They were eating dinner and discussing how they were going to find Sebastian. "We know he's with Mortmain, so all we have to do is find Mortmain," Alec said.

"That's the problem though. We don't know where Mortmain is either. If we did, we wouldn't be looking for him," Will replied.

"Magnus, could you…" Clary started, but was interrupted by a crashing sound. "What was that?"

Everybody rose quickly and headed for the entrance to the Institute. What they found there made everybody freeze in shock.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

They watched as in through the door of the Institute walked Sebastian and an army of automatons. "Uh-oh," Clary murmured, staring as the automaton army kept pouring through the door.

"This isn't good," Jem said.

Will moved so he was in front of Tessa. "That is a lot of automatons," He said, his mouth opening slightly as more and more of them came in.

"If it isn't my little brother and sister," Sebastian said, grinning.

"Call off your army, Sebastian," Jace said, his voice strong and commanding.

"No," Sebastian turned to the automatons. "Bring me Clarissa Morgenstern and Theresa Gray. Get rid of the rest."

At that moment Mortmain walked in. Tessa gasped as the automaton army advanced. The shadowhunters pulled their weapons. Simon's fangs sprang out and blue sparks shot from Magnus's fingers.

The automatons reached the shadowhunters. Jace and Will swung their weapons at the same time each hitting an automaton. The battle was fierce. The automatons were hard to kill and there were a lot of them. The shadowhunters were outnumbered at least four to one. Clary swung her seraph blade slicing through one of the automatons chests. Clary turned just as Simon ripped the head of another of the automatons.

Clary was so distracted by the automaton coming at her from the front that she didn't notice the automaton at her back until Jace turned and shouted, "Clary, behind you!"

Clary began to turn, but it was too late. The automaton grabbed her, hauling her back toward the other automatons and Sebastian. Clary struggled, trying to get away. She brought her seraph blade up and tried to stab the automaton in the head. The automaton dodged her blow and knocked the weapon out of her hand with the hand it wasn't using to hold her. The automaton dragged her until they were beside Sebastian. The automaton stopped and just held her.

Clary looked out to see how the rest of them were doing. She saw an automaton grab Tessa and start dragging her towards where she and Sebastian were. At that moment Henry pulled a devise from his pocket and set it on the ground. Clary wondered what it was and was looking at it when all of a sudden it seemed to explode, sending out a brilliant light and an ear-splitting shriek. Clary closed her eyes and brought her hands up covering her ears. She saw everybody else do the same, except the automatons. It was like the automatons were frozen. Clary struggled to get out of the grip of the automaton that held her. The automaton crumpled to the ground in a heap of cogs and gears.

Clary ran to Jace. "Jace," she whispered, hugging him.

"Are you all right?" Jace asked, looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah. You?" Clary asked in return.

Jace was just about to respond when Sebastian interrupted, "You may have won this round, Little Brother, but you won't win the next." He turned and ran out the institute doors.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

"What was that?" Will asked Henry.

"That was one of my inventions. And it finally worked!" Henry said, his eyes lighting up.

"We know that, but what did it do, Henry?" Charlotte said, patiently.

"It was supposed to be a long range beacon that signaled for help," Henry explained.

"And instead it destroyed the automatons," Jace said.

"Do you have anymore?" Jem asked.

"Unfortunately no," Henry replied.

"Could you make more?" Clary asked.

"I could try; I would just need to remember how…" Henry trailed off, getting lost in his thoughts of making more automaton destroying S.O.S beacons.

"While he tries to recreate his beacon we need to find Sebastian, Mortmain, and their army," Isabelle said.

"Magnus, could you do a tracking spell to track them?" Alec asked.

"I believe so. Do we still have the feather?" Magnus replied.

"It's right here," Jace said, pulling it out of his pocket. "Why?"

"The feather was once part of Sebastian. Like a fingernail or a piece of hair," Magnus answered.

"Then why didn't it turn back along with the rest of him?" Tessa asked.

"It didn't turn back because it was no longer attached to him," Magnus explained. Magnus did the spell.

"Great! Let's go," Jace said.

The shadowhunters from the future along with Simon and Magnus made their way out of the London Institute before they noticed the Shadowhunters from the London Institute following them.

"And where do you think you're going?" Jace asked, and raised his eyebrow.

"With you," Will replied.

"No, you're not," Jace said, determinedly.

"Yes, we are," Will said, just as determinedly.

"No, you're not," Jace's voice was just as determined and held a little bit of frustration.

"OK, this could go on for hours, and we don't have hours," Magnus said. "Will, as much as I would love having your company and charming personality along, I think that it would be a bad idea if you guys were to come."

"Why?" Will asked.

"Because, we don't plan on coming back here," Jace replied.

"Fine, we won't go with you," Will said, sounding annoyed.

The New York shadowhunters left, heading out to find Sebastian and return to their own time.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

"We're here," Magnus said, stopping in the middle of an empty field.

"I don't understand. Why is he hiding out in the middle of a flat, empty field? Not to mention, that I don't see him," Simon said, bewildered.

The others looked around. "So where is he?" Isabelle asked. "Are you sure you're doing the spell right, Magnus?"

"Yes, I'm sure I'm doing the spell right," Magnus said irritably. "It seems to be indicating we need to go down."

"Down? How are we supposed to go down? In case you haven't noticed we're already as close to the ground as we can get," Jace said, a bit sarcastically.

"Unless you lay down on the ground, then technically you would be closer to the ground than you are now," Clary pointed out.

"Or if there's a trap door," Simon added.

"Why would there be a trap door in the middle of an empty field?" Alec asked.

"I don't know," Magnus said. "But look for one anyway. We need to go down and that is the least ridiculous way of doing it that I have heard so far."

They spread out looking for something. Clary was walking searching the ground when she ran into what felt like a hard masculine chest. "Oof," Clary grunted, stumbling backward. She would have fallen if Jace hadn't caught her.

"No, my name is Will not oof," Will said, grinning.

"What are you doing here? I thought we told you to stay at the institute," Jace said.

"I wasn't about to be left behind when there is a fight. Besides I figured you would probably need some backup," Will answered.

"So, you thought that coming here by yourself would be good backup?" Clary said. The others had made their way over to them.

"Of course not! I brought some other people, too," Will said, just as Jem and Gabriel gathered around.

"So, you brought two other shadowhunters with you? Yeah, that's great backup," Jace snidely remarked.

"Well I was planning on just bringing myself and Jem, but the Lightworm saw us and threatened to tell Charlotte if we snuck out. So we had to bring him with us," Will said.

"It's Lightwood," Gabriel growled, putting extra emphasis on the wood.

"Since you're here now you may as well help look for an opening into the ground," Magnus said before anyone could say anything else, effectively getting everybody back on track.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

They spread out, looking for an opening or hidden passage that would lead them to Sebastian's hideout.

"Hey, guys, I think…" Clary started, but broke off with a scream as she fell into a hole in the ground.

The others rushed over to see where Clary had fallen. All they could see was what appeared to be a bottomless dark tunnel leading into the ground.

Clary hit the ground hard. Her breath rushed out of her, leaving her gasping for air. She slowly rolled over and got to her feet. She looked up and saw the others looking down at her.

"Are you guys going to just stand there gawking all day, or are you coming?" Clary asked.

They reeled back, startled. "Clary? You're OK?" Jace said, sounding relieved. "But how?"

"What do you mean how am I OK? It wasn't that far of a drop. I only screamed because I wasn't expecting it," Clary said indignantly.

"That far? Clary, you fell into a bottomless pit," Simon said incredulously.

"Bottomless pit? What are you guys talking about?" Clary said sounding confused now.

"The hole you fell into is a bottomless pit," Isabelle said.

Clary just looked at them, "Well obviously I didn't fall into a bottomless pit as I'm currently standing here talking to you. It must be a glamour. Now come on we don't have all night."

Jace was the first to jump into the hole after her. Soon the rest followed. "Now what?" Simon asked.

"Now we find Sebastian," Jace said.

They group started walking. After a while they came to several corridors all going in different directions.

"Which one are we supposed to go down?" Isabelle asked.

"We'll split up. Since there are four tunnels we'll split into groups of two and three. Clary and I will go down the one to the left. Simon, would you and Izzy take the next one over? Alec and Magnus can look down the third one, and Will, Jem, and Gabriel can take the last one," Jace said.

Jace and Clary were walking down their designated tunnel. So far they hadn't come across any rooms. Suddenly a pair of arms appeared to come out of the wall. They grabbed Clary and dragged her back into the wall.

"What the…" Jace shouted.

The others were all walking down their respective tunnels, searching for any sign of Sebastian, when they heard a shout. The all raced back to the beginning of the tunnels. When they got there they looked at each other.

"Jace," Alec breathed.

Alec dashed for the tunnel that Jace and Clary had gone down. The others followed. When they reached Jace they saw him looking at the wall as if it had just sprouted a head.

"Jace are you all right?" Alec asked, rushing up to him and putting his hand on Jace's shoulder.

"I'm fine, but Clary's gone!" Jace replied, brushing Alec's hand off his shoulder.

"Where is Clary?" Simon asked a note of panic in his voice.

"The wall just took her," Jace said.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

"What?" everybody said in unison, giving Jace funny looks.

"The wall, it just sprouted arms and took her," Jace said again.

They all just looked at him.

"You're saying that the wall just sprouted arms out of nowhere and took her? What did it do next sprout a pair of legs and dance?" Will said, disbelievingly.

Jace glared at Will, "I said that a pair of arms came out of the wall and took Clary."

"The wall could be a glamour and somebody on the other side grabbed her," Jem pointed out.

Jace looked at him then started walking toward the wall. He continued walking until he got to the wall and walked through it. On the other side Jace saw a room. It was large and lavishly decorated. The room was empty, but on the other side of the room there was a door. By this time all the others had come through the wall. They all made their way to the door. Jace opened the door and walked through. The door led to another room this one just as lavishly decorated but with a slight difference.

Clary sat tied to a chair in the middle of the room. She looked over to the door when she heard it open and saw Jace and the others come into the room. She saw Jace look at her then start for her. She shook her head and started yelling at him to stay back that it was a trap, but he couldn't understand her through the gag that Sebastian had put in her mouth. Jace reached her and started untying her from the chair. At that moment Sebastian materialized out of the shadows along the sides of the room.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Angel Boy and his friends come to rescue my little sister," Sebastian drawled, as strolled towards Jace.

Jace pulled back from Clary after releasing her. He turned to face Sebastian. Jace pulled a seraph blade from his belt.

"Really, Little Brother? You know you can't defeat me," Sebastian grinned as he pulled his sword from a sheath strapped across his back.

Clary stood and Jace handed her a stele and dagger from his belt, seeing that Sebastian must have taken hers.

Jace bent down and whispered in Clary's ear, "You'll have to draw a rune on him to knock him out."

Clary gave a slight nod of her head to indicate that she had heard him. Clary saw that the others had started to circle around Sebastian, surrounding him. The shadowhunters drew their weapons.

"Just put the sword down and come with us," Jace said. "There doesn't have to be any bloodshed."

"Just come with you? So you can turn me over to the Clave and they can try and kill me? Do you really think I'm that crazy?" Sebastian said, his lip curling up in disgust.

Jace looked at him then glanced at Clary. They both looked at him then nodded their heads. "Yeah, I do think you're that crazy," Jace said.

Sebastian snarled at him and lunged.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Jace blocked Sebastian's blow. He swung his seraph blade at Sebastian trying to keep him distracted as Clary made her way behind him. Clary could see the others circling around Sebastian. Sebastian knocked Jace's seraph blade out of his hand, causing it to go flying across the room, almost hitting Gabriel in the process.

"Hey! Watch it!" Gabriel shouted glaring at Sebastian. "You almost hit me!"

"That wouldn't be much of a loss," Will said.

Gabriel's glare shifted to Will. "One day, Herondale, you are going to regret ever taunting me," Gabriel said through clenched teeth.

"I highly doubt that," Will said, smirking at Gabriel, before turning back to the battle.

The two boys were still fighting, Jace having drawn a dagger. Clary had made her way to around Sebastian and was slinking up behind him. The others were watching them prepared to leap into the battle if it became necessary. They all had their weapons drawn. Simon's fangs were extended, and Magnus stood ready with his blue sparks.

It was at that moment that eight automatons came into the room. The automatons attacked the shadowhunters, driving them away from Jace, Sebastian, and Clary.

Clary snuck up behind Sebastian. "Do you really think I haven't noticed you sneaking up on me, Clarissa?" Sebastian asked coldly, while still fighting Jace.

Clary froze, her stele almost touching Sebastian. "I guess it doesn't really matter whether you know she's there or not, seeing as how she's about to knock you out anyway," Jace said, trying to distract Sebastian from what Clary was doing.

Sebastian just grinned, suddenly striking out at Jace with his other hand. He punched Jace in the face. Jace reeled back from the blow. Sebastian turned just as Clary was about to place the tip of Jace's stele on Sebastian. He caught her wrist and twisted. Clary cried out in agony and dropped the stele. She brought up the seraph blade Jace had given her and tried to slash at Sebastian. Sebastian blocked her blow with his sword. He knocked Clary's weapon out of her hand.

By this time Jace had recovered and was making his way back to Sebastian. Jace raised his weapon and struck out at Sebastian. Jace was about to hit him when he turned and ducked out of the way.

"This is getting boring," Sebastian said, faking a yawn.

"If you think it's so boring why don't you put down your weapon and we can head back to the future," Jace panted.

"Now where would the fun in that be?" Sebastian simpered.

With that Sebastian flung Jace away from him and made his way to another room beyond the one they were in.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

The others finished disposing of the automatons just in time to see Sebastian run through a door on the opposite side of the room. They all rushed after Sebastian. They made it to the next room just in time to watch Sebastian leap through a portal.

The shadowhunters from the future turned to the shadowhunters from the past. "This is where we part ways," Jace said.

The group from the future ran to the portal and jumped, just barely making it through before it closed.

They landed in a tangled heap of flailing arms and legs. "Ow," someone yelled.

Clary couldn't tell who. They eventually untangled themselves from each other. They looked around to see where they were. They were in the same ally they had chased Sebastian down when they ended up in the past.

"Does this mean we're back in our own time?" Simon asked.

"I think so," Magnus replied.

"Where's Sebastian?" Clary asked, looking around.

That was when they saw, scrawled across the side of one of the buildings lining the ally, a message from Sebastian.

"I hope you enjoyed your little adventure," it said.

"I guess he isn't here, conveniently passed out and ready for us to kill him or take him to the clave," Jace said, a little disappointedly as they made their way out of the ally and back to the New York Institute.

"Where did they go?" Jem asked when the other shadowhunters disappeared.

"Don't know," Will replied. "But we should probably get back to the Institute before anybody notices we're missing."

"If I get in trouble for being gone I'm blaming it all on you two," Gabriel said.

"Sure thing, Lightworm," Will said, grinning.

Gabriel just growled something inarticulate. Will snorted. They made their way back to the London Institute.

"Where have you guys been?" Charlotte shouted as soon as they got through the door.

"Will thought it would be a good idea to follow the visiting shadowhunters when they went to find Sebastian," Jem said calmly.

"Will, next time you decide to go traipsing off to follow somebody please tell me," Charlotte said.

Will shrugged, "OK. Next time I decide to follow somebody I'll be sure to tell you. Unless of course you're the person I'm following in which case it would kind of pointless."

Charlotte just looked at Will, shook her head and sighed. "We have other more important things to worry about than the visiting shadowhunters," Charlotte said. "We might have a lead on Mortmain."

 **The End**


End file.
